


Gift of God

by RaizunFlame



Series: Matt Slewyn and his many adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluffy Moments, Friendship, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, So no Harry, The events of Harry Potter never happened, The timeline is a bit messed up so please bear with me, and happy moments too, but also maybe sad moments, sort of romance???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaizunFlame/pseuds/RaizunFlame
Summary: There was a bout of silence before Matt decided to be the first to break it, ‘Hello there, Mr. Hat. My name’s Matt although Mattie is a much better name,’ He thought and heard laughter in his head. ‘An odd one, eh? This’ll be fun,’ The voice chirped and Matt smiled.‘I’ve been called odd before, so I’ll accept that as a compliment,’ Matt laughed and the voice joined in. ‘You’ve got courage, don’t you? Talking to a voice in your head without any fear. Not to mention I can feel a spark of talent,’ The voice hummed, ‘A bunch of thoughts running through the head, an urge to show your point… So what house shall it go to..?’ Matt noticed that the hat started to talk to itself and decided to help out somewhat.‘I’ve got no preference, honestly if that helps. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, we’re all the same no matter what,’ He thought and the voice’s laughter rang through the empty void. ‘Yes, yes, very well then, so how about-‘ The hat’s laughter grew louder tenfold and finally shouted out-





	1. Things not to say when conversing with people

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time posting a Harry-Potter universe related thingy online so I really do hope it'd be good. As English is not my mother tongue, I hope you'll forgive any mistakes I make. And I apologize in advance if I offend anyone anyhow or got any info wrong, it was not my intention. I think I've talked enough now, I hope you enjoy reading!

_Hogwarts, Mattie! You’re going to Hogwarts!_ Matt Selwyn bounced excitedly in his seat on the train. He’d been lucky enough to find an empty one and took advantage of the desertedness to look out the window.

 Matt couldn’t wait, he dreamt of learning at the school and Thank Merlin, he was finally going. “Wonder what my housemates might be like…” He muttered and couldn’t hide his smile. He honestly didn’t care which house he’d end up in nor does he care about the houses in general.

 He’d befriend anyone that would want to associate with him, no matter the details. Matt turned around when he heard the cart door slide open and saw a girl enter. “Hello there, may I sit?” She asked with a bright smile.

 Matt returned the grin and gestured around, “Don’t mind a bit. As you can see, we’ve got plenty of space!” The girl laughed and sat down next to him.

 “My name’s Laura Finnigan, what’s yours?” She asked and Matt clapped his hands.

 “Lovely name, Laura is. My name is Matt Selwyn, but I’d prefer to be called Mattie.” He replied and scrunched up his face, “Matt is dreadfully boring, wouldn’t you agree?”

 Laura paused before she answered, “Y-yes, quite.” She cleared her throat before turning to the window, “What house do you think you’ll enter, Matt?”

 Matt frowned for a second before smiling, “I don’t mind any house, what are your thoughts?”

 She smiled, “Neither do I,” Her lips soon turned downwards, “But I hope to not be sorted to Slytherin. Father says they’re horrid people.” Matt stared at her in disbelief, they haven’t even stepped into school and she already believes in the gossip!

 “They aren’t _horrid_! Everyone should be given a chance before one judges them, do you not think?” He protested and Laura frowned at him.

 “What on- Of course they’re horrible! Slytherins are all dark wizards, Father said so and he wouldn’t lie!”

 Matt crossed his arms, the nerve of some people! “Well, he’s not very smart then! Judging others before even _meeting_ them is just mean!” He huffed and Laura turned red in anger.

 “How dare you?! You ought to be sorted to that terrible house, you’re horrid just like all of them!” She shouted and stormed out of the cart.

 Matt frowned, what did he say? “I didn’t do anything wrong… I think,” He mumbled to himself. People were weird, Matt knew that. But that wouldn’t stop him from being better. Whatever he said must have been wrong so he’ll just fix himself again.

 He pulled out a notebook and pencil. Matt hummed to himself as he flipped to a page with a list on it with the title _‘Things not to say when conversing with people’_ and writes, ‘ FATHERS ‘ below ‘ CLOTHING ‘.

 Satisfied, he kept his notebook and continued to stare out the window. No one came by but that was alright with Matt. That meant he wouldn’t offend anyone again and allowed him time to think about what happened along with how to prevent it from happening again.

-o-


	2. A Very Pleasant Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Makes sense I guess, my name’s James Hopkirk by the way,” James introduced himself and Matt brightened. A possible friend! Don’t mess this up, Matt reminded himself and smiled wider.

 He fell asleep at some point of the trip and awoke when he felt the train jerk to a stop. Matt jumped up in excitement and gathered his things before quickly exiting the train. _Finally here!_ He laughed happily and looked around.

 Matt was so absorbed in admiring the view that he jumped when he heard a loud voice shouting:

 “Firs’-years over here! Follow me, c’mon now!”

 Matt turned around to look for the voice and found a rather big and hairy man with friendly eyes with a bunch of other students surrounding him. Figuring this was where the voice came from, Matt walked over to the group.

 “A’rigt, firs’-years, mind yer step now!” The hairy man warned them and they all began to walk down a steep, narrow path. Matt pushed his way to the front and tugged on the man’s hand, wanting to put a name on the face.

 “Hello there sir! My name’s Matt, although I prefer Mattie. What’s yours?” He beamed.

 The hairy man chuckled, _A very pleasant sound_ , Matt decided, “Nice to meet yeh, Ma’ie. Me name’s Rubeus Hagrid, but yer can call me-“ He talked in a funny accent and Matt liked it very much.

 “Nice to meet you too, Rubeus! You don’t mind if I call you Rubeus, do you? It’s a very pleasant name,” Matt smiled and Rubeus just gave another chuckle.

 He continued to talk to his newly founded friend even if the man didn’t respond often until they stopped. Matt felt his words stop the moment he saw a large black lake. Atop a mountain, there was a huge castle with quite a lot of turrets and towers.

 “Fantastic…” Matt whispered and felt his lips being tugged into a full blown grin. The other students around him ‘ooh-ed’ and ‘aww-ed’ or just stared at the sight with silent wonder. He even heard someone mutter, “If that’s a castle, does that mean I’d be a princess?” Matt laughed at that and continued to take in the scenery.

 His attention soon turned to Rubeus who pointed at a fleet of small boats by the shore. “Only four’n a boat!” Rubeus stated and went to a boat himself. Matt entered a boat which consisted of two girls and another boy. Once Rubeus confirmed that everyone was in a boat, they set off.

 The other boy in the boat glanced at Matt, “Why do you keep your hair long? It makes you look like a girl,” He asked and Matt grinned. “I keep it like this because I like it this way, makes me look like my mom,” He answered and the boy stared at him before shrugging.

 “Makes sense I guess, my name’s James Hopkirk by the way,” James introduced himself and Matt brightened. _A possible friend! Don’t mess this up,_ Matt reminded himself and smiled wider.

 “Nice to meet you Hopkirk, I’m Matt Selwyn, but please call me Mattie. I prefer it that way,” He said and James stared at him curiously, “Matt’s a rather boring name,” Matt explained.

 The other boy grinned, “Not really, I kind of prefer it, and call me James, it feels weird to be called Hopkirk,” He stated and Matt laughed, “As long as you call me Mattie.”

 James nodded and the two began to converse about whatever came to mind. Soon, the topic turned to candies. “Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans are awfully dreadful, aren’t they?” Matt asked.

 James opened his mouth as though he was going to say something but Rubeus had shouted, “Heads down!”

 The boats had reached the cliff and all their heads bent down. They were then carried through a curtain of ivy which had hidden an opening in the cliff face. Matt couldn’t hold his excitement as they sailed through the dark tunnel which appeared to be taking them right _underneath_ the castle. _Merlin, I can’t believe this!_ Matt refrained from giggling as he knew that it would make him appear weird from experience.

 They reached a place akin to a harbour and all the students quickly got out of their boats. Rubeus led them all up to a flight of stone stairs and ended up in front of a very intimidating pair of oak doors. “Ev’ryone here?” Rubeus rechecked and with a nod, he raised his fist and knocked three times on the door.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for such a late update but here you go! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and don't be shy to leave comments down below. If you also decide to leave a kudos, that would make my day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. We're All The Same, After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt worried if the hat would actually do that. He better not keep any hats around then. Although he could not recall if he had met any other hat that could talk and sing.

 Matt gulped when the doors opened, a tall, black-haired lady in emerald green robes greeted them with a rather scary look. Rubeus helped introduce her, “Firs’-years, Professor McGonagall.” The witch gave a nod in his direction.

 “Thank you Hagrid, I’ll take them from here now,” She said as she pulled the door wider.

 Matt waved at Rubeus as he left and took in the Entrance Hall before him. _Holy smokes, this is huge_. The stone walls had torches that glowed brightly, there was a never-ending ceiling and a gorgeous marble staircase that would lead them to who knows where.

 The students followed Professor McGonagall to a small empty chamber off the hall. It was rather cramped with students standing far too close to each other. The professor cleared her throat, “Welcome to Hogwarts,” She began and Matt stood up straighter in anticipation, “ The yearly start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you all take your seats at the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your respective houses.”

 “The Sorting is a very important ceremony because as you learn here at Hogwarts, your House will be some sort of family to you at this school. You will attend classes with your House, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house’s common room.

 The four house here at Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin,” There were a few mummers when she mentioned the last house and Matt frowned, _People are weird._

 Nevertheless, Professor McGonagall continued, “Each house has its own _noble_ history and has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While your stay at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points whereas rule-breaking will result in loss of your House’s points.

 At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be rewarded the House Cup which is a great honour. I hope every single one of you will be a credit to whatever House you get sorted to,” Matt smiled happily, he’d do best indeed to help his House win the Cup.

 “The Sorting Ceremony will take place in few moments, do take this time to smarten yourself up while you wait.” Her eyes rested on a girl a few people away from Matt who had her hair sticking up in different directions. She gave Professor McGonagall a nervous smile as she tried to get her hair under control.

 The older witch narrowed her eyes, “I shall return when the ceremony is ready, do wait quietly.” With that said, she left the room. Matt glanced again at the girl and walked over to her. He tapped on her shoulder and offered her a shy grin, “Mind if I help?”

 She smiled gratefully and shook her head, “Not at all! It’s like it has a mind of its own, nasty bugger,” She gestured at her hair and Matt laughed. He started to comb through her hair with his fingers.

 “What is your name?” He asked while trying to untangle a knot.

 “Mary-Anne Derek, yours?” Mary-Anne replied and held out her hair tie which Matt took.

 “I’m called Matt Slewyn, although I do prefer Mattie,” He said as he braided her hair and tied it. She turned around and lightly traced the braid with her fingers.

 “Thank you Mattie, you’re a life-saver,” She beamed.

 “And a complete jerk too,” Someone added and Matt turned to see it was Laura. “Hello to you too Finnigan,” Matt smiled and she glared at him. Mary-Anne just looked between them confused and was about to say something but all of a sudden, about twenty ghosts appeared without Matt noticing.

 He grinned, “Amazing.” But they left just as sudden as they appeared. Mary-Anne turned to him, “What was that all about, you think?” She asked and Matt would have answered if not for poor timing. Professor McGonagall had returned.

 “Form a line, students,” She ordered, “Follow me,” Matt stepped into line with a small bounce in his step. Mary-Ann stood behind him and giggled when she saw his excitement. Barely suppressing a giggle of his own, Matt followed the line as the first-years walked out the chamber and into the Great Hall. His eyes and smile widen when he took in how it all looked.

 There were thousands of lit candles floating above four tables where the rest of the students sat. The tables were littered with golden plates and goblets and at the top of the hall was another long table where what Matt could only assume the teachers sat at.

 Professor McGonagall led them up there and came to halt with the line of first-years facing the students with the teachers behind them. She placed an old filthy hat that honestly needs to be put in the wash, Matt decided, on a stool. Much to his surprise, that hat began to sing an odd song about Hogwarts.

“ _Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,_

_But don’t judge what you see,_

_I’ll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me.”_

Matt worried if the hat would actually do that. He better not keep any hats around then. Although he could not recall if he had met any other hat that could talk and sing.

“ _You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all.”_

By this point into the song, Matt was already humming along to it. It was a rather catchy tune.

“ _There’s nothing in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be.”_

_“You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart,_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid to toil,_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you’ve a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind,_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You’ll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don’t be afraid!_

_And don’t get in a flap!_

_You’re in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I am a Thinking Cap!”_

 The Hall burst into applause as the Hat bowed down in front of every table and became still again. Matt was a bit disappointed. He liked the hat, and it had a nice voice. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a piece of parchment in her hands.

 “When your name is called, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” She ordered and called out the first name:

 “Abbott, Hales!”

 A boy who was smirking glided up to the stool and put on the hat. It was barley a second when the hat shouted-

 “SLYTHERIN!!”

 The table that Matt assumed to be Slytherin’s cheered and Hales went walked to the table with pride evident on his face.

 Matt tuned out the rest of the list until he heard Mary-Anne’s name being called out, “Derek, Mary-Anne!” She stumbled out of the line and shot him a nervous grin before sitting on the stool and putting the hat on. There was barely a second when the hat shouted-

 “GRYFFINDOR!!”

 Mary-Anne took off the hat and jumped cheerfully. The Gryffindor table all cheered and clapped as she ran towards them. Matt saw her being hugged by an older boy who he presumed to be her brother. He smiled, it must be nice to be in the same house as your family.

 The next name made him pay attention, “Finnigan, Laura!” Matt wondered what House she’d be sorted to. Laura shot him a quite mean glance but walked with confidence to the stool where that hat resided.

 She put it on and the hat immediately yelled-

 “SLYTHERIN!!”

 Laura paled and trembled. She snatched the hat off her head and shook it, “No! This is a mistake! I’m not a Slytherin, I swear!” She shrieked and when the hat didn’t say anything, she threw it on the ground.

 With another indignant scream, she stomped her way to the Slytherin table and sat down with anger still evident on her face. Matt watched Laura glare at everyone around her before switching his attention to the next student.

 There wasn’t any other outbursts after that and after five more names, Matt heard “Hopkirk, James!” He saw James head to the stool and placed the hat on his head. Odd enough, the hat took a few moments before shouting-

 “SLYTHERIN!!”

 Matt smiled since James looked happy enough to be there. He waved at the other boy when James glanced in his direction and much to his delight, shot him a reassuring smile. Matt nodded and started to play with his robe’s sleeves end while waiting.

 The sorting flew by fast and soon enough it was his turn after a girl had gotten sorted to Ravenclaw. Matt shivered when his name was called out and made his way to the hat. His hands were shaking as he put on the hat and darkness soon enveloped him.

 There was a bout of silence before Matt decided to be the first to break it, ‘ _Hello there, Mr. Hat. My name’s Matt although Mattie is a much better name,’_ He thought and heard laughter in his head. ‘ _An odd one, eh? This’ll be fun,’_ The voice chirped and Matt smiled.

 ‘ _I’ve been called odd before, so I’ll accept that as a compliment,’_ Matt laughed and the voice joined in. ‘ _You’ve got courage, don’t you? Talking to a voice in your head without any fear. Not to mention I can feel a spark of talent,’_ The voice hummed, ‘ _A bunch of thoughts running through the head, an urge to show your point… So what house shall it go to..?’_ Matt noticed that the hat started to talk to itself and decided to help out somewhat.

 ‘ _I’ve got no preference, honestly if that helps. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, we’re all the same no matter what,’_ He thought and the voice’s laughter rang through the empty void. ‘ _Yes, yes, very well then, so how about-‘_ The hat’s laughter grew louder tenfold and finally shouted out-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the inconsistency of the length of the chapters, but here you go! The newest chapter, and I think you all know what house Matt would go in... I think. Aaanyways, thanks for sticking around and I hope you all continue to do so until the end! Seeya in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first-years that sat in front of Matt stared at Dumbledore with curiosity although one of them looked on the verge of tears, “Is- Is our headmaster mad?” The boy sniffled and Matt just laughed. “If he were, this is rather exciting school wouldn’t you say?” He said and the boy didn’t respond.

 “HUFFLEPUFF!!”

 When Matt took the hat off, everyone was silent and staring at him. He noticed Mary-Anne and James staring at him with a worried look on their face before someone from the Hufflepuff table started to clap.

 Soon enough, the entire table was clapping and cheering while Matt rushed to the table. It felt odd to have that number of humans’ attention on him and he wanted to avert it quickly. He sat down and waved at the other first-years who were staring at him.

 “Nice to meet you all, my name’s-“

 His sentence was drowned out when the next name was spoken and said person was sorted to Gryffindor. There were only four names left and all went by quickly. Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor.

 Once all the first-years were sorted, Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took away the Sorting Hat. An old man that Matt recognized as Albus Dumbledore stood up and beamed at all the students.

 “Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts and I hope you all enjoy this new year here!” He exclaimed and Matt laughed. He had a very a nice and kind voice. “Now before we start our banquet, I’d like to say a few words! Which are! Nutty! Blunder! Oddity! Tweet!” With a bright smile of his own, he said “Thank You!” and sat back down.

 The first-years that sat in front of Matt stared at Dumbledore with curiosity although one of them looked on the verge of tears, “Is- Is our headmaster mad?” The boy sniffled and Matt just laughed. “If he were, this is rather exciting school wouldn’t you say?” He said and the boy didn’t respond.

 Brushing it off, Matt turned his attention to the food in front of him and gaped. There were all sorts of kinds! He felt a bit nauseas at the choices and rubbed his eyes. _How colourful…_ He smiled amazed and placed a small pastry that had been in his reach.

 “Is that all you’re going to eat?” A girl with braces beside him said, “There’s so much to choose from!”

 Matt nodded, “I’m afraid I’m not very hungry, it’s not a problem is it?” He asked.

 She just shrugged, “Not to be rude but you should not pass up an opportunity like this!” The girl huffed, “It’s not every day you get to see this much food in front of you!”

 Matt smiled and nodded again, he grabbed a small piece of bacon and saw the girl beam. “That’s not much but it’s still an improvement!” She said and chewed on a strip of roast beef, “So I’m Madison, who’re you?”

 He swatted her head lightly and frowned, “It’s not good to eat while talking. It’s rude and you may choke,” He scolded before smiling, “My name is Matt but please call me Mattie.”

 Madison swallowed and laughed, “Yes, Mom. Mattie, huh? It’s cute.” He just laughed and took a bite of his bacon.

 Matt spotted a rather plump ghost who looked like someone from a muggle story he once read, “Hello there, sir. Would you like a bite?” He offered holding out his pastry and the ghost laughed.

 “Nice to meet you, sonny! And thank you for your offer but I’m afraid I’ve got to decline,” He said.

 Madison looked up from her plate and examined the ghost before gasping, “You’re the Fat Friar! Of Hufflepuff! It’s nice to meet you, sir!” She said while chewing on a carrot. Matt gave her a disapproving look and she just smiled cheekily.

 The Fat Friar laughed, “That I am! Welcome to Hufflepuff, Missy!” Madison giggled and the ghost floated away to talk to another ghost who has an arrow sticking out of his forehead. The boy who had asked if Dumbledore was mad let out a relieved sigh.

 “T-That man was scary…”He stuttered and Matt shook his head.

 “He’s a nice person, you’ll see! I can feel it,” He smiled and held out his hand, “Call me Mattie, what about you?” The shorter boy shook his hand shakily with a flushed face.

 “My name i-is Antioch Jigger… But um- call me Andy please,” He said and Matt nodded.

 “Where are you from, Andy?” He asked and Andy had a small smile on his face, “I was from America but my parents moved here,” He said, “It’s a bit- a lot different over here but I’ll get used to it, I’m sure.”

 Matt grinned, “If you have any problems at all, don’t be shy to come tell me, I’d love to help!” He offered and Andy fiddled his thumbs and muttered a small “Thanks…”

 Matt continued to converse with Andy and Madison (Much to his surprise and delight, he hasn’t chased them away yet!) and soon the conversation turned to the teachers who sat at the long table. “I wonder what the teachers are like, do you know Madison?” Matt thought aloud and the girl beside him nodded.

 “Yup! My brother’s just a few years older and told me about them!” She stated and pointed at the teachers table. “He only spoke of a few though so I’ll try to tell you two what I can,” Madison cleared her throat, “So, first of you have Professor McGonagall, she’s the Transfig teacher.”

 Andy piped up, “Transfig?”

 Madison nodded, “Transfiguration. She’s the head of Gryffindor and rather strict and scary from what I’ve heard.”

 Matt beamed, “Transfiguration? I can’t wait to learn it!” She nodded and continued to explain.

 “After that would be Pomfrey, she’s works at the infirmary. And then there’s Professor Marine, she’s the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, one of my brother’s favourite!” Madison giggled, “He even had a crush on her during his first-year and talked non-stop about her.” Andy and Matt laughed along and waited for her to continue.

 “So lastly is Professor Snape, he’s a mean fellow, that one. Favours Slytherins and dislikes other houses I think,” She whispered as though she was afraid he’d hear. Matt risked a look at the teachers table and saw that the professor in mention was staring right at them.

 Giving him a bright smile, Matt turned back to the two. “He doesn’t seem mean at all,” He stated and both Madison and Andy laughed.

 “I’m not surprised you said so. From what I know of you so far, you don’t think anyone is bad, Mattie. Not even those blasted Slytherins,” Madison said as she patted his back while Andy nodded in agreement.

 Matt frowned, “They aren’t blasted, they deserve a chance like all the rest of us before we judge them,” He protested and the two just laughed.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! And holy wow, two kudos! That made my day, I smiled like an idiot and I bet people around me thought I was crazy. But who cares! I got two! Kudos! I'm so happy, thank you all so much! Not to mention twenty hits, this is a way lot more reads then I expected and I can't thank you guys enough. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the newest chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Seeya next time!


	5. What Makes You So Special?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Sorting Hat. It took six minutes for it to sort you,” The boy inspected Matt up and down while frowning, “It doesn’t happen often, what makes you so special?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just gonna dump this here-

 The trio continued to talk until they realized that the food around them began to disappear. “Marvellous,” Matt breathed and saw that Dumbledore was on his feet again and the hall immediately quieted.

 He cleared his throat before speaking, “Now that we are all well fed and watered, I have a few start of the term notices to speak of,” He smiled, “All students should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I say all students due to some of our older students ought to remember that as well,” There was a twinkle in his eye as he looked off at a direction Matt couldn’t see.

 “I’ve also been asked by our school caretaker, Mr. Filch, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

 “Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch.” There was a flurry of whispers upon the mention of Quidditch. Matt never understood the buzz about it but every man for his own, he supposed.

 Dumbledore smiled, “And now before we retire to bed, let us sing the school song!” He cried and Matt took note that the teachers’ smiles looked much more forced now. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a long gold ribbon flew out of it, which rose high up above the tables and twisted itself into words.

 “Incredible,” Matt whispered with a grin before the entire school bellowed.

 “ _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they’re bare and filled with air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,”_

 Matt didn’t bother to hold back his giggles at the last few sentences before continuing the anthem,

 “ _So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we’ve forgot,_

_Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains rot.”_

 The song finished at different times and there was only one last person singing in a wedding tune. Dumbledore was waving his wand as though conducting the song and clapped when the person finished.

 “Music,” He sighed while wiping his eyes, “A wonderful magic indeed! Now off to bed you trot, bedtime!” Dumbledore waved his hands as though ushering them out. An older female student stood up and gestured at the first-years.

 “Come along now, follow me!” She said and the group followed her like a flock of lost sheep. There were so many twists and turns that Matt was sure he’d be lost the moment he stepped out of his dormitory. They stopped in front of some barrels and the girl who had lead them there turned around to face the group.

 “Hello everyone! My name is Helen Korgiggle and I’m a prefect,” She introduced herself and then gestured towards the barrels, “Now, I’m going to show you all how to enter our common room. Please remember this if not, you may find yourself sleeping here in the corridor,” She smiled and moved towards a barrel in the middle of the second row and tapped an odd rhythm on it. The bottom of the barrel opened and Helen turned around to face them again.

 “We don’t need any mean pranks towards our common room so be sure to not share this with anyone, unless it’s someone you really trust,” She warned and Matt opened his mouth to say something but Madison nudged him in the ribs.

 “You’re an exception, Mattie. You don’t get to share it with anyone because heaven forbid there is someone you don’t trust,” She teased and he stuck his tongue out at her.

 The first-years followed Helen into the barrel and Merlin, Matt was glad to be a Hufflepuff. The common room was very cosy-looking and decorated in a bee’s colour theme. Plants furnished the room and Matt was delighted to see a variety of cacti waving at everyone. He waved back.

 The first-years roamed the common room and Matt walked towards a honey-coloured table and ran his hand across it. “Magnificent,” He sighed and saw Andy and Madison looking around the cacti. He smiled and walked towards them but only managed halfway when Helen cleared her throat, gaining the first-years attention.

 She pointed at the round doors at the side of the room, “Those doors lead to your dormitory. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Now off to bed you lot,” She explained and Matt continued his way to Andy and Madison once she finished.

 “Care to be roommates, Andy?” Matt asked and Andy nodded, “S-Sure, that’d be nice,” He accepted with a small smile. The three walked over to the doors and Madison waved them goodbye before going through the door that led to the girls’ dorm.

 “Shall we?” Matt opened the door and waited for Andy to follow. The two walked until they found their room _finally…_ which consisted of five wooden beds covered with patchwork quilts. Matt noticed that their trunks that had been brought onto the train were already placed in the room, his own next to the middle bed.

 Three other boys were already in the room, talking to each other but stopped when he and Andy entered. The silence was unbearable and Andy seemed terribly nervous, so Matt decided to break the ice. “Err, hello there! My name is Matt but do call me Mattie and this here is-,” His introduction ended up cut short when one of the boys who had really long fingernails interrupted.

 “You’re the hatstall, aren’t you?”

 Matt paused and fiddled with the end of his robe sleeves, “Hatstall, you say? I don’t- I don’t understand…?” He didn’t like the look in the other boy’s eyes and wanted the attention off him. “The Sorting Hat. It took six minutes for it to sort you,” The boy inspected Matt up and down while frowning, “It doesn’t happen often, what makes you so special?”

 Matt shifted his weight onto his other foot and opened his mouth to speak but Andy spoke up. “It’s late! We- We should sleep now!” He yelped and turned to Matt, “Right, Mattie?” Matt nodded and walked over to his bed.

 The boy who had interrogated him just now shrugged, “I guess so. Come on guys, we’ve got classes tomorrow.”

 The other two who hadn’t spoken a word nodded and laid on their beds, tucked underneath the quilts. The boy who spoke looked over at Matt, “My name’s Kevin Abbott, by the way. It’s nice to meet you Matt,” With that said, Kevin went to his own bed and got under the covers. Matt thought about Kevin’s name, it sounded familiar but he just couldn’t place it.  

 Still deep in thought, he didn’t realized that Andy had walked over to Matt until he tapped his shoulder.

 “You all right, Mattie?” He whispered and Matt gave him a reassuring grin. “Of course, just a bit startled from the question, that’s all,” He ruffled the shorter boy’s hair well naturedly, “Now off to bed, it’s not healthy to stay up late.”

 He nodded, “Well then, goodnight,” Andy walked off to his bed and Matt laughed when he saw the quilt enveloped the small boy. Matt sat down and pulled out his notebook along with his pencil.

 Matt tapped the pencil against his lip before turning to an empty page and wrote on the top of the page. Satisfied, he closed the book and kept in under his pillow for safe-keeping. It took some time until he slept but even then the same question he had been asked and written down still floated through his head.

 

‘WHAT MAKES ME SO SPECIAL?’

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. But here you guys go! Thanks for sticking around as always and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the rest! 
> 
> Seeya


	6. Magic Is In Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt’s worries were proven true the very next day. He got lost immediately and it didn’t help his direction skills when he kept getting stared at. Although he offered smiles to anyone who looked at him, it was honestly a bit unnerving. Another reason why humans were weird.

 Matt’s worries were proven true the very next day. He got lost immediately and it didn’t help his direction skills when he kept getting stared at. Although he offered smiles to anyone who looked at him, it was honestly a bit unnerving. Another reason why humans were weird.

 He realized that he’d better memorize the routes to his classes and that itself wouldn’t be too hard _If only the staircases didn’t move!_ On the bright side, Matt had the bright idea to look for his classes early in the morning so that he would be able to reach them in time but even then he barely made it to his first Potions class.

 Professor Snape gave Matt a disgusted glance when he stumbled into the class, his glasses slightly cracked and hair sticking up in different places. He had ended up in a few rather odd places, courtesy of Peeves, the school’s infamous troublemaker.

 Matt smiled at the professor and took his seat next to Andy who muttered, “You could have waited and asked one of the seniors,” Matt just replied with a sheepish grin. His attention went back to the frowning man whose presence demanded everyone’s attention.

 “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,” His voice was no louder than a whisper but Matt caught it anyways. He leant forwards in anticipation whereas the other students looked like they were about to pee themselves, save for a few such as Kevin.

 “As there is foolish wand-waving here, majority of you will hardly believe this is magic,” When he said that, Matt raised his hand. The professor stared at him in distaste, “Yes… Selwyn?” He asked and Matt smiled.

 “I don’t understand why this would not be considered magic, sir,” He began, completely oblivious to the horror on Andy’s face beside him.

 Professor Snape regarded him for a few seconds before asking, “…And why is that?”

 Matt beamed, “Because magic is in everything! Even if you can’t see it, it’s still there,” He stated with a wide grin on his face.

 Professor Snape paused for a moment before ignoring him, “As I was saying, I do not expect you all to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes.”

 “W-What were you thinking?” Andy whispered, a fearful look still in his eyes.

 Matt frowned in confusion, “I wanted to prove a point, is that wrong?” Andy stared at him as though he had grown another head and seemed as though he was about to say something before Professor Snape snapped, “Five points from Hufflepuff for talking during the lesson!”

 Andy flushed in embarrassment and looked to his lap while Matt smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, sir.” The professor sniffed and turned back to the rest of the class, “I could teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory or even stopper death- assuming you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads that I usually teach.”

 No one spoke after that speech but the professor seemed fine with that so Matt assumed it was all good.  He proceeded to call out the attendance and all present Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked faint when their names were called. Once all that was dealt with, Professor Snape proceeded to ask a few random students a few questions, often sneered when they answered wrong and deducted house points. Other than that, not much else happened and soon they were let out. 

 Madison walked up to the two boys and smacked the back of their heads, “What were you two thinking?! And you, Mattie, what on earth?!” She asked.

 “He was wrong about us not thinking Potions is magic, Madison! Of course it is!” Matt protested and Andy sighed.

 “You’ve got to be the most suicidal person I’ve ever met,” He stated.

 Matt frowned, “But I’m not-, “ Madison cut in with a laugh, “He was joking, Mattie. But do not do that ever again, I thought he was going to pulverize you!”

 Matt laughed and assured her that the professor wouldn’t and the three continued to talk their way to their next class, Transfiguration. “We’ve got this class with Gryffindor, don’t we?” Matt asked and Andy nodded, “Why do you ask?”

 Matt smiled, “I know someone here and I think we may be friends.”

 Madison laughed, “‘you think’? How can you not know?” She asked and Andy hit her on the shoulder lightly.

 “It’s hard to read others, right Mattie?” He defended Matt, who was busy looking around.

 There was a tap on his shoulder and he saw Mary-Anne with her uncontrollable hair smiling at him. “Hello again,” She said and Matt nodded. “Nice to see you Derek, these two are Madison and Andy,” He said while gesturing towards the two.

 Mary-Anne giggled, “You can just call me Mary-Anne, Mattie.”

 Madison leaned forward and smiled playfully, “Well aren’t you a looker? I can see why Mattie is so taken with you,” She teased and Matt swatted her head, “Be nice, Madison.”

 The girl huffed but smiled anyways, “Yes mother.”

 Mary-Anne laughed, “You know rather interesting people, huh Mattie?”

 Matt grinned, “Indeed, although they do need to work on their manners.” She laughed again just when Professor McGonagall entered.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, just wasn't in the right mind to post this, but! I am now and that's all that matters! Anyways, thank you everyone as always for sticking with me and Matt, I'm truly grateful!
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a kudos or comment! ( Those are greatly appreciated :> ) I'll give you virtual brownies if you do!   
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!   
> Seeya!


	7. You Truly Are Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Madison ran up to Matt and the girl grabbed his shoulders, examining his front. “He didn’t do anything to you, did he Mattie? I swear if he hurt you, mom, I will smack him to tomorrow!” She rambled and Andy tried to pull her back to no avail.
> 
> “Madison, please stop… This is ridiculous… and when was Matt appointed to be ‘mom’?” Andy complained but was ignored. Madison seemed pleased that he didn’t appear hurt and released him.

 The four quickly sat down, Matt with Andy whereas Madison with Mary-Anne. Professor McGonagall had a stern look on her face as she spoke, “Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous classes here at Hogwarts. Anyone who messes around in my class will be advised to leave and never come back,” She warned and promptly turned her desk into a hog and back again.

 The class was awed, including Matt but much to their disappointment, it would be awhile till they turned things into animals. After taking down an extensive amount of notes, they were all handed a match and were told to turn it into a needle.

 “This is impossible…” Andy muttered miserably and Matt gave him a reassuring smile.

 “It’ll take time, Andy. You’ll get there, I promise,” And when Andy finally returned the smile, Matt focused onto his own match.

 He whispered the incantation and his eyes widened when the match turned into a needle, all silver and pointy. Andy stared at the match-now-needle then at Matt in awe. “That was amazing, Mattie,” He said and the two boys jumped when Professor McGonagall spoke behind them.

 “Indeed it was, Mr. Selwyn. You’ve got potential to excel in this class,” She said with a rare smile that made Matt smile wide. “Thank you ma’am,” He said but his mood swayed slightly when he became aware of the stares the other students, especially from Gryffindor, were giving him.

 They were let out after a bit and Matt waved goodbye to Mary-Anne before heading to Defence Against Dark Arts with Andy and Madison. “That was incredible, Mattie! Only yours managed to succeed,” Madison exclaimed but Matt didn’t really feel like talking about it at the moment.

 “We’ve got Defence Against Dark Arts next, right?” He asked and Andy noticed the change of subject but nodded anyways.

 “That’s right and we have it with…” Andy paused to check his schedule and paled lightly, “… Slytherin.”

 Madison turned to Matt, “We better hope all your talks about Slytherin are true or else this could turn terribly unpleasant quick,” She said and the three entered the class.

 It turned out that their talk had made them walk slower and reached class pretty late so there were only three empty spots left. Two next to each other and one next to a Slytherin boy whose face was blocked from Matt’s view.

 The two beside Matt noticed the seating arrangement and Matt gestured to the two, “You both can sit together, I don’t mind.” Andy and Madison looked worried but accepted the offer anyways and headed to the two empty seats.

 Matt walked over to the last seat available and sat down without facing his seating partner. “It’s nice to see you again Matt,” He heard the boy say and when he turned to face him, Matt was pleased to see that it was James.

 “Hello again, James,” Matt smiled and James returned it, although his own was a bit smaller. “How’s Hufflepuff so far? From what I’ve heard, it’s a rather pleasant House,” He asked.

 Matt nodded, “It is indeed, what of yours?” He replied and James laughed a pleasant sound.

 “Not going to ask me if my house dabbles in dark arts or practices summoning demons of the sort?” James smirked and Matt grinned, “Rather not judge anyone before actually meeting them,” He admitted and James just chuckled.

 “If others were like you, Matt, this world would be much more peaceful,” He said, “My house is fine I suppose, rather cold down there but it’s alright otherwise.”

 Matt smiled. “I’m sure I told you to call me Mattie,” He recalled to which James replied, “And I’m sure I told you that I prefer Matt.”

 Matt smiled and was about to retort but a teacher rushed into class. “Hello class! Dreadfully sorry that I’m a bit late but! I’m here and that’s what matters,” The lady said and was who Matt assumed to be Professor Marine.

 She was a tall, lean witch with a rather soft face so Matt could tell why Madison’s brother had been so taken with her. “I’m Professor Marine, and you’ll be learning how to defend yourself against dark arts should the need arise in this class,” She introduced and a stern glint appeared in her eyes, “I do not tolerate any bullying or using the spells for wrong reasons, anyone who does so will be deducted of house points and given detention.”

 A Slytherin girl raised her hand, “Don’t worry Professor Marine, the Hufflepuff students are far too daft to even use the spells much less think to even do that,” She sneered.

 The Professor’s smiled although it twitched, “Yes, thank you very much for that info Ms. MacFarlan. Although it is very much not appreciated,” She said and the MacFarlan girl grumbled something under her breath.

 They took down a few notes while Matt and James exchanged whispered opinions as to not be heard by the teacher and soon enough the class was over. “It was a pleasure to see you again, Matt,” James said as he gathered his things.

 “If so, the pleasure is both ours,” Matt laughed and kept his things as well, “I’ll see you again, I presume?”

 James nodded, “If I remember correctly, we’ve got flying lessons together later during the day,” With a final nod, James patted Matt’s back and Matt waved goodbye as he watched the other boy walked out.

 Andy and Madison ran up to Matt and the girl grabbed his shoulders, examining his front. “He didn’t do anything to you, did he Mattie? I swear if he hurt you, mom, I will smack him to tomorrow!” She rambled and Andy tried to pull her back to no avail.

 “Madison, please stop… This is ridiculous… and when was Matt appointed to be ‘mom’?” Andy complained but was ignored. Madison seemed pleased that he didn’t appear hurt and released him.

 “He didn’t say anything bad though, right?” Madison blurted out anyways despite Matt appearing fine.

 “I’m fine, James didn’t say anything bad,” Matt smiled reassuringly, “In fact, he was quite nice which proves that not all Slytherins are bad.”

 Madison raised an eyebrow, “James? You’re already on first-name basis?” She smiled, “You truly are something Mattie.”

 Matt felt confused, why do people kept saying that? Brushing it off anyways, he started to walk towards the doors, “Come along now, its lunch and you two know that it’s unhealthy to skip any meal of the day,” He informed them and heard Madison laugh.

 “See, Andy? That’s why he’s called- Merlin, what on earth?” Her laughter was cut short in favour of astonishment.

 Matt turned to face the two. “What is it?” He asked and Andy looked rather flustered but shook his head, “I-It’s nothing, Mattie!”

 Madison just walked towards him and patted his back, “Don’t worry, mum, nothing you need to think about,” She said and pulled back her hand. Matt nodded and thought he heard the sound of a paper being crushed but decided that it was probably nothing.

 “Let’s go then?” He suggested and Madison nodded, stuffing something in between her books. “Yes, come along now Andy!” She said, her voice oddly high.

 “Are you getting a sore throat? Do you need to go to the infirmary?” Matt asked her, worried but Madison shook her head.

 “Nope, let’s go, I’m starving!” She pushed Matt forward and Andy trailed after them quietly.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!! It's been awhile, I know and I apologize so so much! Anyways, here's the latest chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> Seeya!


	8. Isn't So Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt opened his eyes and saw James, who was now steering the broom to solid ground. “James.” He breathed and the other boy smirked at him, “Had a nice flight?” Matt shook his head shut his eyes tight, “Never again.”

 There wasn’t as much excitement in the other classes after lunch. There was charms with Professor Flitwick, a rather small wizard who needed books to stand on so he could see over his desk. After that was History of Magic. Professor Binns was a very old man, who Matt thinks is actually a ghost, and drones on and on with a rather boring voice. But not willing to fail any of his classes, Matt forced his eyes open as he took notes while occasionally nudging Andy who kept dozing off beside him.

 Finally came Flying lessons with Madam Hooch. Matt spotted James and waved although he noticed Madison glaring at him whereas Andy averted his eyes. James smirked at that and just turned back to talk to a few other Slytherins near him.

 Matt turned to Madison and shot her a questioning look but she just whistled. He sighed, _I’ll deal with this later,_ and observed his surroundings. It was a clear, breezy day which should be safe for flying and Matt saw a number of brooms on the ground where Madam Hooch was waiting.

 Not wishing to waste any time, the three rushed over to the rest of the class. The teacher narrowed her eyes at everyone, “Well what are you lot waiting for? Stand by the brooms, hurry up,” She barked at them.

 All the students quickly stood by the broom and waited for further instructions. Once Madam Hooch made sure everyone had a broom, she held out her hand, “Stick out your right hand over your broom,” She ordered, “And say ‘UP!’”

 Immediately, everyone said ‘UP!’ and the brooms flew into almost everyone’s hand. Matt felt everyone’s eyes on him when his broom was the only one to remain on the floor. “Looks like the hatstall isn’t so special after all, “ He heard a girl’s voice say that sounded very close to Laura’s, “Unless they meant it in a bad way.”

 Madison turned to the direction from where the voice came from and snarled, “Hey! Back off!” There was a titter of laughter and Matt shook his head.

 “Leave it, Madison. It’s alright,” He whispered and she just huffed.

 Matt continued to try to make the broom fly in his hand but all efforts were futile. In the end, he just picked it up and ignored the laughter that came from the Snake house. Madam Hooch went around checking their grip and showing them how to mount their brooms without falling off.

 Once everyone got the basic necessities of it, she pulled out a whistle. “Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, keep your broom steady, rise a few feet and come back down by leaning forward slightly,” She instructed and blew on the whistle.

 The first to take off was Kevin Abbott. He flew like a professional and even did a few low loops, Madam Hooch scolded him but you could hear the amusement in her voice. After that, other students started to fly off with no problem, including Andy and Madison.

 Matt took a deep breath and kicked. He let out a yelp when his broom flew high and higher and held tightly onto it. There were shouts from beneath but honestly, who would pay attention to that when in one wrong move you could die?

 “Merlin, oh god-“ Matt cried softly when his broom jerked suddenly. “This is the last time I ever touch one of these,” He swore and it seemed the broom didn’t like that and started to fly downwards with an amazing speed.

 Holding tightly, he closed his eyes but heard someone shout “Jump!”  And deciding to go with whatever instinct he had left, Matt let go and jumped. He heard the broom hit the ground and waited to feel the impact but realized that someone was holding him.

 Matt opened his eyes and saw James, who was now steering the broom to solid ground. “James.” He breathed and the other boy smirked at him, “Had a nice flight?” Matt shook his head shut his eyes tight, “Never again.”

 James laughed and helped Matt off the broom when they reached the ground.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so bad at this updating thing. I am so so sorry!! Stuff has been happening and that's a really bad excuse so I once again apologize! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it's a bit short (?) and thank you for sticking around!
> 
> A bit of a warning, stuff has been coming up so my updates will be very spontaneous and irregular (not that it hasn't been already) so I apologize in advance. Please bear with me!! 
> 
> I should stop now, I'll see you next time! 
> 
> Seeya!


	9. Hell Hath No Fury Than a Matt Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only when Madison and Andy woke him up and the three walked back to their common room did he realize that his glasses had been nabbed.

 Madison and Andy ran to him with tears in their eyes and glomped him. “Are you alright, Mattie?! You gave me and Andy a near heart attack!” She wailed and Andy just nodded vigorously in agreement. Matt sighed but smiled at them.

 “No worries, you see? I’m alright,” He said and wiped their tears with his sleeves.

 Madam Hooch stalked up to the four and Matt saw that her face was terribly pale. She quickly inspected him but even though there were no injuries, she told him to go to the infirmary. Madam Hooch turned to the others, “Behave all of you and do not move until I get back!” She barked and the students nodded.

 In the midst of the crowd, Matt spotted Laura. She caught him staring and gave him a malicious smirk. Worried, he whispered to both Madison and Andy, “Behave while I’m gone, alright? I don’t want to see any of you both in any trouble.”

 Madison laughed and Andy shook his head, “You just got off a wayward broom and you worry about us,” He smiled weakly.

 “That’s Matt, for you,” James inputted helpfully.

 Matt smiled but made his face stern, “Promise me.”

 Andy nodded, “I’ll keep her in line, no worries.” Madison made a noise of protest as Matt was lead to the hospital wing by Madam Hooch. The trip there was silent. Not that Matt minded, he didn’t feel like talking at the moment. He did greet Madam Pomfrey though when they entered.

 “What seems to be the problem?” She asked and Madam Hooch sighed, “Broom incident, make him rest here, I’ve got to get back to my class,” She informed the nurse and left the room.

 Matt turned to Madam Pomfrey and gave her a sheepish grin, “I suppose I can’t leave to my dorm?” He asked and the matron just smiled and shook her head. She showed him to an empty bed and informed him that he’d be allowed to leave by the end of school hours.

 “Alright, ma’am,” Matt sighed and laid on the bed. It was definitely less homey than the bed at the dorms but he wouldn’t complain. It was his bad flying skills that brought him here after all. With that reason in his mind, Matt went to sleep.

…

 Matt opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip. He was greeted with a very familiar pair of eyes. “James?”

 James smiled in response, “The one and only as far as I know.”

 Matt grinned, “How is it that you have not met another James in this entire school?” He wondered, “Seems quite impossible, if you asked me.”

 The other boy shrugged, “I guess I’m special that way.” He reached out to grab Matt’s glasses on the bedside table and inspected it before handing them to him, “Had a nice rest, by the way?”

 While adjusting the glasses back to its place, Matt yawned. “I believe so, is class over already?” He asked in astonishment, “I didn’t think I’d manage to sleep for that long.”

 James snickered, “You’ve only been here for ten minutes, Matt.” He informed and said boy raised an eyebrow.

 “So what’re you doing here then, James?”

 The boy in question grinned, “I’ve come to save you once more but rather from a haywire broom, the menace is boredom this time.” Matt laughed but shook his head.

 “Madam Pomfrey told me to rest and I somewhat gave her my word,” He declined and held back a giggle when James pouted.

 “Can’t you go back on it?”

 Matt frowned as though the idea itself was distasteful, “Of course I wouldn’t. That’d be mean.” His frown morphed into a playful smile when added, “You’re asking a Hufflepuff to go against their word, what sort of response did you expect on getting?”

 James laughed, “Hufflepuffs,” He groaned but there was laughter in his voice, “Always staying true to your words.”

 Matt scoffed, “It’s called loyalty, James. Also,” With a grin, he added, “I’d get in trouble. Which is what you’d be if you don’t go back to class.”

 James groaned, “But it’ll be so boring without you,” He complained, “Why’d you think I’m here anyways?”

 Matt swatted the boy on the head, “No matter. Now, go.” He grinned and crossed his arms, “Or I’ll get very cross,” Matt warned and James covered his eyes with his arm and threw his head back dramatically.

 “Hell hath no fury than a Matt crossed.”

 Matt laughed and nudged him, “You’re being ridiculous James,” He stated and James stuck his tongue out towards his direction before laughing.

 “Enough of that, promise me you’ll go back,” Matt pushed. James grinned slyly, “You’re sure I wouldn’t go back on my word, even if I promised?” He asked, “I’m a Slytherin after all. The bad guys.”

 Matt shook his head, “You’ll keep it, I’m sure of it.” James stared at him oddly before laughing.

 “Your trust is terribly misplace but if that’s what you wish,” He said as he jumped off the bed and plucked Matt’s glasses off him. “I’ll be seeing you soon then.” With that said, James left the hospital wing.

 Matt smiled, honestly feeling a bit flattered that James had sneaked out of class to see him. It felt nice. But as nice as that felt, he didn’t want anyone to get in trouble because of him. Feeling tired again, Matt laid back down on the bed and slept.

 It was only when Madison and Andy woke him up and the three walked back to their common room did he realize that his glasses had been nabbed.

-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, (I think) spontaneous updates. And I'm so sorry for taking so long!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise (maybe) that I'll update soon again. Once again, thanks everyone for sticking around long enough!
> 
> Seeya!

**Author's Note:**

> So.... yeah.  
> Before I forget, I would like to thank sensibleshoes28 for somewhat beta-ing my story. Thanks man, you're the coolest.  
> I will post the next chapter sometime soon if this gets good attention and I hope you'll be waiting for it. Please comment down below and I promise to try reply to all of them. 
> 
> So that's that, seeya till next time!


End file.
